


The wonders of joshler

by Taco_bell123



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, M/M Rares 2016, Multi, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_bell123/pseuds/Taco_bell123
Summary: Tylers life ISNT flipped upsids down when he moves to Columbus,Ohio,the are turned right side up when he meet Josh. The cutest biy he's ever seen....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so tell me if its good

     Tyler was sitting on his bed when his parents yelled out,

     "FAMILY MEETING."

     Tyler had been laying down thinking. About what u ask? Thinking was a normal thing tyler would do after a bad day and those thoughts were never pleasant ones...

     "Tyler baby, we need to talk to you"

     "What is it now mom?" Tyler said as he rolled his eyes  
  
     "We have to move. And also dont give me an attitude."

     Tyler never liked his school or his town, he he had no friends accept Jenna Black and was an outcast. He had awful anxiety and that cause him to be shy and "weird" as the kids say.

     "Ok, i hate this town anyways."

     Tyler said then after he learned they were moving to Columbus, Ohio, he went to his room to think again.

     "Moving" Tyler thought... This could be a new life for Tyler a fresh start from all the bad memories this town had given him.

      The next thing Tyler new it had been a month in the new town. He hadn't started school yet but he was sure it was going to be as awful as the last. He picked up his phone to see if his mom had texted him yet.

  Mom~ "Good news Ty I found you a               school"  
  Tyler~ "Great a new place for me to slowly rot"  
  Mom~ "Ohhw its not going to be that bad im bringing pizza home what kind."  
  Tyler~ "Cant you bring home taco bell instead..."  
  Mom~ "fine ik what you want"  
  Tyler~ "thx mom"

    Tyler was home alone so he could get out his piano and write. His mom and dad didn't know he could write they just got him the piano because they didn't know what to get him for Christmas.

            Tyler sang:

  "I start to part two halves of my heart   in the dark and I  
   Don't know where I should go  
And the tears and the fears begin to     multiply  
   Taking time in a simple place  
   In my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase  
   And it's said that a war's led but I forget  
   That I let another day go by-"

      He was stopped by a text on his phone.

  
  Jenna~ hey Ty waz upppp.  
  Ty~ Nothing just got enrolled in the new school i start tomorrow.  
  Jenna~ cool... hey u make any new friends yet?  
  Ty~ no not yet...  
  Jenna~ oh so u got a boyfriend  
  Ty~ haha very funny... and no  
  Jenna~ did u well u know come out of the closet yet to ur parents  
  Ty~ no u know they'd kill me if the found out u know them they're like full on Christians  
  Jenna~ ya well they're still ur parents and they will love u no matter what  
  Ty~ idk  
  Ty~ hey i have to go my moms home w my fav  
  Jenna~taco bell... ok well bye  
  Ty~ bai

(At the dinner table)

    "Mom dad"

    "Yes baby"

    "Im gay"

...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it???


End file.
